Moving On
by WishFlower
Summary: Eustace and Lucy help Edmund cope with being back in England and away from a certain King. Movieverse. Casmund.


**A/N so i watched the third Chronicles of Narnia movie finally, and i couldn't get over how much eye sex was going on between Caspian and Edmund! So i decided to write this fic. This is based off of the movie, i have never read the book. Im planning on it though. I don't own this, enjoy!**

Edmund trudged up the front steps and through the front door, shaking off the raindrops that wet his hair. He kicked off his muddy shoes and placed his cricket bat in the closet. He had just come home from playing cricket in the park with a couple of boys from school. That was all he did, really. Since it was summer holidays, he had nothing to do but play cricket. And read, of course. He always found time to read.

"I'm home!" He shouted to the house in general.

He walked down the hall and noticed the silence. Aunt Alberta was grocery shopping and Uncle Harold was at work, but Lucy and Eustace should be about and causing mischief.

He entered the living room to find his little sister and cousin sitting side by side on the couch facing the doorway, conversing in low voices. But they fell quiet when they saw him. Since returning from Narnia, Lucy and Eustace were joined at the hip. They did everything together and were constantly discussing Narnia. They practiced sword fighting in the back yard with sticks even though Aunt Alberta lectured Lucy for 'behaving in an unladylike fashion!', they also spent many long hours staring at the painting in Lucy's room, as if wishing it would suck them back in again.

"Edmund," Lucy said seriously. "We need to talk."

She gestured to the chair in front of her and crossed then uncrossed her legs. This was clearly going to be a serious discussion. Probably about Narnia, and probably because Edmund did something wrong. He didn't know if he could handle being lectured by his fourteen year old sister and twelve year old cousin.

"I actually have some work I have to get to." Edmund said, backing out of the room. "But maybe another time."

"No, Edmund." Eustace said sharply. "It has to be now."

Edmund frowned. He had the feeling that he _really _didn't want to be a part of this conversation.

Finally, Eustace grumbled out, "Please."

The shock of Eustace actually saying 'please' was enough to make Edmund stumble into the chair across from them. They sat in silence for a minute, before Lucy took a breath and started to speak.

"We're worried about you." She admitted. "You're... different."

"And?" Edmund snapped. "You're different too! We're all different! Narnia changed us, and we're not going back."

Lucy flinched at the coldness of his words but soldiered on. "No," She said more gently this time. "We, Eustace and I, think that... think... Well, Eustace hears you in your sleep, Edmund. You say a name. And sometimes more than a name." At this, she ducked her head in embarrassment, unable to continue.

Edmund had a bad feeling about this. He could guess what they were talking about. And he had absolutely zero desire to discuss it.

"I really do have to leave now." He said, hurrying from the room.

"Edmund!" was the sharp cry that stopped him. Lucy was standing facing him with her feet apart and her hands on her hips. She had the ghost of Queen Lucy the Valiant in her eyes that made Edmund freeze.

"We know, Edmund." She said more softly. "We _know_."

"You know nothing." He whispered savagely. "Don't even _pretend _to understand."

She gasped at the fury in his voice, and at this, Eustace stood as well.

"Come on now, Ed." He said calmly. "We're all gentlemen here – except for you, Lucy – let's try and act like it."

"You are not a part of this!" Edmund roared at Eustace who seemed quite taken aback. "You're an outsider, you don't belong in Narnia! You _never _belonged there! So don't tell me what to do! I am a _King_!"

There was a stunned silence that followed his outburst. Eustace took a few steps back and was gazing out the window, his eyes a bit more glassy than usual. Edmund instantly regretted his harsh words. But he was too stubborn to apologize now. Edmund turned and smashed his fist against the wall, hard enough to shake the china cabinet beside it, but not hard enough to put a whole through the wall. He could feel his shoulders shaking, with anger and grief. He shut his eyes.

The room was silent. He then heard tiny footsteps and felt a little hand against his trembling back. He calmed down a little.

"Edmund." Lucy said quietly. "We know this is hard for you. But we really do want to help."

"And what can you possibly do to help?" He whispered, still facing the wall.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But we won't be able to figure something out until you tell us."

Edmund was silent for a long while. "I can't." He finally murmured.

"You've been acting very strangely. You're always angry, and you won't speak to anyone. You're always out of the house playing cricket or reading in the backyard. You're barely eating, and you... you cry in your sleep." Lucy listed off all of the abnormalities with her brother.

"Just leave it alone." Edmund muttered through gritted teeth. "It's fine."

"But it isn't!" Lucy cried. Edmund turned around furiously. He could see that he was upsetting Lucy. She had tears in her eyes and one hand was still reaching towards him.

"Now really, Edmund." Eustace said in the same sort of superior voice he had before Narnia. "We all know what's troubling you; you might as well just admit it."

"Admit what?" Edmund shouted. "Admit that my entire life is over? Admit that I am forever blocked from my true home? Admit that there is an entire _world _between me and-" He broke off sharply and dropped his heated gaze to the floor.

"He kissed me." He finally admitted, because he knew they were waiting for an explanation. He didn't have to say who it was; he didn't think he could bear to say his name out loud. Caspian.

"When?" Lucy asked in a very quiet voice.

"Before Dark Island." Edmund muttered, still refusing to look at his family. "We were putting our armour on, he was helping me. And then... and then, he kissed me. I don't know why, Drinian knocked on the door to tell us that we'd arrived before we could talk about it. And then we left, and I never got to ask him... I never got to tell him..."

Edmund turned away and wiped his eyes before they could see the tears in them. He couldn't look at Eustace or Lucy; he couldn't stand to see the disgust or pity in their eyes. He closed his eyes and he was back there, in that little seaboard room. With Caspian, who had nerves and determination in his eyes. He could nearly smell the ocean air right outside the balcony; he could hear the clink of armour smashing together. He could taste Caspian. He tasted so good, like apples and sea water and _Narnia_.

"Oh, Ed." Lucy said compassionately, and to his surprised, hugged him. "It's going to be okay." She said firmly, as if she truly believed that everything would work out just like in her storybooks.

"Thanks, Lu." He said softly. But what he was really thanking her was for her kindness; he was so sure they would turn against him or hate him. He was afraid they would shun him for being _that sort of boy, _but they didn't.

Eustace clapped his shoulder and said, "I'll pass on the message next time I'm in Narnia."

Edmund felt a small, bitter twinge of envy that he couldn't just pass on the message himself, but he knew Eustace was trying to help. But the chances of Eustace going back when Caspian was even still alive were so slim; it was even worth dreaming about.

He turned to see his little sister crying now. She took deep gulping breaths and stared despondently out the window where a bird was flying just above the cherry tree in the Scrubb's backyard.

"That bird can't talk." She stated sadly. "And you love Caspian, but you can't see him again! And I feel like a hole has been ripped from my heart!" She cried. "Why did Aslan have to do this to us? Why did he have to put us through such pain?"

"Because it's only through pain that we grow." Eustace said, surprising his cousins with his rare insight. "We can only learn new things if we move on from the old. We have to keep moving forward, and sometimes that means change, but it leaves space for something that could be even greater."

The three of them looked at each other. They all had tears in their eyes, but also a sort of fierceness. Edmund had never felt such a deep rush of affection for his cousin then he did at that moment. Lucy took his hand, and then Eustace's. She smiled at both of them, and in that smile he could see the Queen she once was. They had bonded over their last trip in Narnia, and Edmund had to thank Aslan for bringing him closer to his sister and for showing him how brave his pathetic cousin could be. But he also had to thank Aslan for showing him Caspian, because even though they couldn't stay together, he was someone who inspired and cared for Edmund. Edmund had faith that they would meet again, not for a very long time perhaps, but eventually. They would see each other again in Aslan's Country.

Aunt Alberta came home to see the three children clasping hands and grinning at each other with almost adult-like wisdom in their eyes. They seemed to be crying, but they were laughing at the same time. She couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on. And then before she knew it, they had all run outside and were running around and laughing. Even though, Edmund was nearly a man, and Lucy was a young lady and Eustace was much too sensible to be acting so childishly, they were behaving as if they were children, they were acting carefree. Alberta stared out the window as she put away the groceries to see Eustace with his shirt untucked and dirt on his slacks. Edmund was fencing him, with his shoes kicked off, his pale toes bare against the grass. And Lucy was acting the oddest. She appeared to actually be talking to the trees. Alberta sighed and shook her head. She would never understand children.

**A/N okay this turned out a bit differently they how i imagined it, but i still hoped you liked it. This is my first fanfic for the chronicles of Narnia, so please go easy on me. review? **


End file.
